Go Ahead Call Me Crazy
by SlenderMyBlenderMan
Summary: I sneaked up on him "boo!" He turned around spilling his coffee all over my outfit, thank god it wasn't hot "I'm so sorry, Pauline!" He began wiping my chest with a napkin causing me to blush "S-spencer that's not helping"
1. Chapter 1

A/N: sorry I haven't updated my other stories I'm getting there. I hope you enjoy this one! Btw I will try updating more frequent I try to not make my stories one shots.

Pauline Garcia wasn't very tall but not short either. She was thin but not flat for a 16 year old and had wavy blonde hair. Her Aunt Penny Garcia had taken here into work to meet some of her Coworkers since she was now living with her starting yesterday. She had met JJ and Emily who both seemed to like her very much, Pauline then met Derek Morgan and wasn't a bit surprised that her aunt flirted with him.

She also met Hotch and Rossi. She thought she had met everyone until a lanky man who looked a little young to be working in the BAU busted into the door. "Sorry I'm late" he was holding a coffee cup. she was sure she felt her heart skip a beat. "This is my niece Pauline" he reached a hand out to shake her delicate hand. "It's very nice to meet you, Pauline. I'm Ried" he smiled down at her.

Once at home Pauline laid on her new bed. She thought about the strange man she met he was absolutely handsome in every way but there was no chance in hell she could date him, she felt like jail bait well if she thought about it she was jail bait. "Ugh!" She groaned shoving her face into her pillow that smelled strangely of Vanilla and peach. A loud knock shook her door "hey Hun, I'm going out with Kevin tonight and I forgot I was suppose to drop off a DVD i borrowed from Spencer. Will you be a doll and do it for me?" She lifted her head. This was it she was going to Spencer's house.


	2. heating up

Go ahead call me crazy: Chapter 2

I threw on a pair of comfortable shorts and a pink tank top before heading off to Spencer's apartment. He answered the door slightly confused "Penelope is going out with Kevin tonight so she asked me to return this" I handed Spencer the warn out DvD cover. "Thank you. Would you like to come in?" I smiled stepping inside "sure"

His apartment was clean and had very little decoration except for the huge book case filled with all sorts of stories. "Wow you have a lot of books" he blushed ushering me over to the large case "yeah. I love reading. Would you like to barrow one?" I smiled grazing my fingers over the binding of the books till I came to a classic "Romeo and Juliet" I said out loud. "Did you know that originally Romeo was in his early twenties while Juliet was just in her teens" I picked the book of the shelf tucking it into my bag "thanks Spencer, I'll return it soon" he stumbled back a little before replying "you can keep it. I read it over a million times" I thanked him before taking a seat.

"Your apartment is nice" I commented before he handed me a mug of coffee. I took one swig of it before setting it down "blah! Gross" he laughed before taking a sip of his own. "So when do you go back to school?" I leaned back against his couch "not too soon I suppose, my birthdays coming up soon will you come over?" I don't know why I just invited him to come over for my 17th birthday but weirdly I did. "Well, I should be getting back" I stood up flinging my bag over my shoulder. I pondered the idea until I finally decided to go ahead and take a chance. I turned to Spencer pecking his lips quick before running for the door and leaving him behind.


	3. just maybe

Go ahead call me crazy: Chapter 3

It was my 17th birthday and so far it was just me and my crazy but lovable aunt. I was already half way through Romeo and Juliet even tho everyone knows how it ends. The tail of forbidden love, who knew it could cause such a big problem and so much tragedy. Me and Aunt Penny were cooking cupcakes when the front door opened "mind if I join?" My face lit up when I saw Spencer the geeky lovable doctor. "Not at all Spencer take a seat sugar" my aunt had said making me giggle.

Once we sat down at the table I could do is watch my aunt and Spencer talk about nerdy things I guess. I smiled beginning to rub my leg against Spencer's causing him to jump slightly but never stopping his conversation. "Be right back you guys I'm going to get the cupcakes out of the oven!" I smiled running my foot against his leg till I met between his legs. He jumped hitting his knee under the table "what are you doing!" He whispered I laughed and chucked "nothing at all but if I could I'd do you" his eyes grew darker making him appear almost sinister "I may just take up on that offer" my cheeks grew bright red before my aunt returned with a whole batch of rainbow cupcakes "you guys jj, Emily, and Morgan are joining us!"

After my party the next day I woke up with a killer head ache. The image of how Spencer looked sent chills up my spin. I got some what through the book last night while everyone was busy conversing. So far I'm at the part of Romeo and Juliet's wedding night.

Aunt Penny took me to work with her. I came with my blonde hair in pig tails while wearing a plaid skirt and white long sleeve. I saw Spencer pouring a cup of coffee. I sneaked up on him "boo!" He turned around spilling his coffee all over my outfit, thank god it wasn't hot "I'm so sorry, Pauline!" He began wiping my chest with a napkin causing me to blush "S-spencer that's not helping"

I ran into the public bathroom and strangely he followed. "Why are you follow me?" He fumbled with his hands "well unless you wanna see me naked I don't need help" he turned bright red "no! I uhh..I don't know..I guess..uhh.." I laughed "I was kidding but I don't have any clothe to change into" he looked up at me "I can take you to my place real quick and you can barrow something.

Once again I was back in Spencer's apartment. "I already called your Aunt and talked to Hotch since we don't have a case we can chill here for now" he handed me a pair of his boxers and a plain T-Shirt. "Thanks" I went into his bathroom to change my clothes, I removed my bra and panties before slipping on the clothe he let me barrow. When I came out of the bathroom Spencer was sitting on the couch. I Cleared my throat to get his attention.

He paused looking at me his mouth hanging open "you'll catch flies" I said giggling. He shut his mouth closing the book in his hand. "Spencer can we talk about something" I sat next to him "what did you mean when you said i may just take up on that offer?" He stopped not keeping eye contact with me "n-nothing" the tension in the room grew as fiddled with my cell phone "I should probably go after my clothes are done drying" his hand was now on my thigh and I felt my heart race, neither of us said a word as he leaned into my face. He was so close I could feel his breath ghost against my lips "I think it's best of you go now"

It was silly of me to think he would actually kiss me. First off I was 17 and even beside that point I just wasn't the girl for him, I wasn't smart for anything. I was heading home as usual when I stopped by a gas station to get a bag of chips or something. I didn't have a car I was walking on foot. Nobody seemed to be getting gas at this time. The store was quit and I grabbed my chips going up to the counter to pay when something caught my eye. I don't know why in gods name I was looking at condoms but I was. There was all kinds of colors and different kinds. I turned away from them placing my chips on the counter. "That will me $1.69" I paid the older man bubbling a have a good day.


	4. just take the pill

Go ahead call me crazy: Chapter 4 I haven't seen Spencer in at least 2 months since I left his apartment with the attentions he was going to kiss me. I started high school back up and honestly I hated it. I had a couple friends who invited me to a party tonight. It was a Friday so I thought I would sneak out, Lisa and Max met me outside in Lisa's car "you ready Blondie?" I had on short shorts and a no strap top "hell yeah!

The party was loud and filled with Horny teens. I was working on my fourth beer and by then I was wobbling all over the place, I've been hit on twice as each time I turned them down. "Hey sexy" Lisa walked up to me handing me what looked like a pill "take that" I cocked my head to the side examining the small pill "what is it?" She only chucked placing her finger to her lips "shh" I popped the pill and as soon as I did I started feeling different.

Everything became to loud and fast as I swayed my body to the music, I had gotten so hot and tired and I couldn't do it anymore, if my aunt found out she would kill me. "Lisa, Max!" I looked around for my two friends who were currently no where to be seen. I went through my phone contacts until I found someone who could take me home.

"Thanks for getting me Spence" I stumbled into his car "are you ok?!" Truthfully no I felt faint "yeah, yeah" he buckled me into the seat before driving off.

Spencer POV

I drove Pauline to my apartment, once I got her inside things began to go down hill. Her hand dragged from my chest all the way down to my belt buckle "w-what are you doing?!" She replied with a grin before snapping it open. I pulled her hand back with my own "Spencer come on" she whined. "Pauline, you're like a sister to me. Stop" honestly she was more then that. "J-just take me fucking home"


End file.
